Naruto the Mask Adventures
by OnyxSteelGray1213
Summary: Naruto, tired of being called an idiot, decides that it is time to show his true colors, but when nobody wants him to, he gets a little help. From a vary special Mask.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the Mask Adventure

"It wasn't supposed to be this way!" was the only thing Naruto could say about his current situation.

-Flashback-

It all started two months ago when Sasuke defected from Konoha. Life had changed for everyone who knew him. Most people seemed sad, others seem indifferent, but for one Naruto Uzumaki, life changed drastically.

"How can I get Sasuke back if no one will take me seriously?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he sat on his bed in his one room apartment.

'Why is it the no matter how much I try, no matter what I do, I can't do anything right or make anyone happy?' thought Naruto while thinking how he could make things better for everyone.

Despite what people may think, Naruto is far from an idiot. Far from the hyperactive knucklehead everyone thinks his is. At an early age he learned that people are more afraid of a smart enemy than a dumb one. Being picked on as a child by his fellow villagers, Naruto learned how to hide, both physically and mentally. So he created a fake identity in which he could hide in plan sight. As a result, Naruto grew to hate violence, in all its forms, but also a great scenes of humor, and the biggest love for non-lethal pranks you have ever seen.

Recently though, Naruto's fake identity began to work against him. It hit him on his latest mission. A simple recon mission to Rice County to find any sign of Orochimaru or the Sound village. He found documentation in an abandon warehouse that could have lead them to Sound, but it was in code, when none of his fellow squad mates could figure it out, even Sakura, Naruto decided to let his true self out.

"Guys, I think the code says that the Sound village has moved as a whole northwest from it's previously location." Everyone just looked at him as if he was an alien. "Naruto, there is no way any of use could know what the code means, lets just take the info back the Konoha." Said Sakura as everyone started to pack up for the trip back. Naruto wanted to protest, but stayed silent knowing that there was no way that they were going to believe him. Days later, when they made it back to Konoha, the Intelligence Office cracked the code, only to discover that Naruto was right.

Everyone started to look at Naruto differently, but not with looks an approval, but of indifference and some of fear. After a week of these looks, Naruto finally figured out what was wrong, it was what Sakura had said to him when he asked why she has training herself do hard, "I just want things to go back to the way they were before." That's when it hit him, everyone from his old class giving him those indifferent looks, Tsunade still treating him like a child no matter what he did.

Nobody wanted him to change. Nobody wanted a Naruto who wasn't a loud hyperactive knucklehead who couldn't do anything buy himself. With a Naruto who needed help, everyone else felt better about themselves. When you know that there is someone at the bottom, then you know that you're not that somebody.

'I'll have to test that.' thought Naruto as he got of his bed and walked towards his closet. He took off his bright orange jacket and his sage green t-shirt. As he looked through his closet he found a black t-shirt with an orange flame spiral on the front. Next to it he found a black jacket with a thick high collar and thick arm cuffs. 'These will do perfectly.' Thought Naruto as he put them on and took off his headband and placed it and the nightstand next to his bed.

'I think Hinata will do' thought Naruto as he left is apartment. Naruto knew all about Hinata's secret "crush" on him. It has hard not to notice when someone was following you ninety percent of the time.

It wasn't until he reached the training grounds next to the forest that he called out for her. "Hinata, you can come out now!" and on cue, Hinata Hyuga came out from behind a near by tree. "Hello Hinata." Naruto said on a confident voice not heard for him that seemed to scared Hinata more that he thought it should. "Hello Naruto." Said Hinata in the same quite voice she always has.

"Hinata, I got to ask, what it wrong with everyone, you, Sakura, even Tsunade seem to be upset that I'm not as loud or as dumb as I used to be?" asked Naruto while full well knowing the answer.

"Naruto isn't supposed to be smart, Naruto isn't supposed to be able to do things on his own, he is supposed to ask for help, to work towards his goals, Naruto is supposed to be Naruto." Hinata said with a soft voice while looking at her fingers as she poked them together that honestly scared the crap out of Naruto.

"Ok, Hinata I need you to go home so I can train." Naruto suggested hopping that Hinata would go away.

"Ok." Said Hinata as she walked away. 'She scares the crap out of me.' Thought Naruto as a shutter ran down his spine.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way!" Naruto yelled as he turned and started to walk further into the forest. He never noticed a pair of brown eyes watching him the whole time.

-Present-

'Everything has gone wrong, everybody was supposed to like the real me, everybody was supposed to support the idea that I wasn't an idiot.' A depressed Naruto thought as he walked through the forest. He hated that everyone wanted him to be an idiot so they would feel better about themselves.

"What a bunch of assholes, they don't like it, so what! I want to be normal; I don't want to be a fake anymore. I just want to be me. Just wish it wasn't so hard." Naruto spoke out loud to himself as he came to a stop at a random tree and sat down at the base.

That is when he felt his hand brush against something hard. As he turned to look, he saw a strange mask.

"What the?" Said Naruto as he picked up the mask to get a better look. The mask was made of hard wood, but it was colored of a mix of several different greens. It was simple in design, two eye holes and a hole for the mouth. It seems to only cover the face, but not the whole head. A metal strip ran down the middle of the mask with four evenly placed stubs that stopped were the nose would be. It also had a strange logo on the forehead that seemed to resemble an "L".

"This is one ugly mask, how is it even supposed to stay on your face?" Naruto said as he turned the mask around to look at the inside.

The inside of the mask then glowed green from left to right. Naruto was so socked by this; he didn't even notice that his eyes change for their normal sky blue to a bright greenish-yellow, or that he started to more the mask closer to his face.

"What the hell? Why did this mask just shine?" Naruto said as the mask was now inches away from his face. The mask then jumped from his hands and smacked onto his face.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled as he reached up to pull the mask off. His eyes already returned to there normal sky blue. When he touched it, he nearly yelled out in fright. It felt as if the mask was alive and was starting to stretch and expand around his head. He could feel it shift and mold on his face. As he tried to remove the mask, no matter how hard he pulled, it wouldn't budge. He could feel the ends of the mask connect with each other on the back of his head. The mask then connected with his mouth and eyes, he could feel the mask was forming around his nose, and the metal strip seemed to melt into the mask. The mask changed from its normal hard wooden, green colored state into a new smooth, lime green rubber like texture. The last thing Naruto could think of to do was to yell, "HEEEELP MEEE!"

Naruto then felt his body jerk to the left, before it jerked hard to the right. So hard he began spinning. Instantly, he seemed to turn into a mini tornado. A human sized, green, yellow, black, and orange tornado. No matter how hard he tried to yell, the wind and thunder of the tornado was louder. The oddest thing was that the colors were layered, yellow was at the top, followed downward buy lime green, then black, and finally orange. After about five seconds the colors change and Naruto's yelling stopped. The yellow at the top changed to a crimson red, the green remained the same, the black became orange, and the orange at the bottom turned black.

The tornado continued to spin through the trees, even smashing several down as it came to a halt in an open clearing. When the tornado came to a sudden stop, a new figure could be seen stand in a green smoke cloud. When the figure walked out of the smoke a new Naruto could be seen for the first time.

This new Naruto now had crimson red hair, but still in his classic spiked fashion. He was now wearing the same sage green t-shirt he had with his old outfit before his decided to open himself up to the world, but it had the same spiral flame design of his new black t-shirt but in red. Over his new t-shirt he was wearing an orange short sleeve dress shirt with no breast pockets and was completely open to show his new sage green shirt underneath. He was wearing a pair of black baggy cargo pants with noticeable pockets on the sides of his knees. On his feet his was wearing a pair of classic black and white sneakers. The most obvious change was that the skin on Naruto's head was now lime green from his chin up, covering his whole head. His whisker marks now gone, and his ears seemed to be covered by the same "skin" that now covered his face.

Naruto felt different, like a whole new person, but the only thing that he could think of to say in the calmest voice he has ever heard himself say was "Dattebayo."

-To be continued-

First Chapter of my new Mask story. Hope everyone enjoys it.

NomaxXN at was kind enough to make a picture to go with this chapter. [.com/messages/#/d3ra9p9]


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the Mask Adventure

Chapter 2

"What a nice day." said Naruto as he walked through the forest back to Konoha.

He didn't know why, but he felt incredibly clam and relaxed. He didn't think he would ever be at peace with himself as he was now. It was like he couldn't be bothered by anyone or anything, for all he cared the Kyuubi could jump out from the ground and all he could think to do was pet it as he walked by.

"As nice as this is, I can't help but think about what everybody said about me." said Naruto as he pulled a piece of paper out of his new pants pocket. It was a list of all the people that upset Naruto earlier that day.

"Alright who's first?" said Naruto as he stroked his now lime green chin with his left hand. "I think I'll deal with my creepy stalker first." Naruto then puts the list in his back pocket of his pants. He is then engulfed in what seemed a whirlwind of color and what almost looked like 'space', like the space of reality was warping around him. This twister then moved toward the village at such speed, most people wouldn't be able to see it.

After a few seconds, a figure came out from some nearby bush. "What the hell did that mask do to him?" said the owner of the brown eyes that had been watching Naruto since he left the village.

2 hour later

"Well that was fun." said Naruto as he sat on a building top looking at the Hokage monument. "I honestly thought that would be harder. I need to do something bigger, something nobody will forget anytime soon." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Even in his calm state, he couldn't stop himself from pranking. He just couldn't stop himself.

First was Hinata. When Naruto went to her house, the Hyuga compound, he found that her room was basically a shine to him. She even had some of his blond hair, 'Hmm, looks nothing like mine.' thought Naruto as he held up the hair fragment to his now red hair. Every wall of her room had pictures of him, and pictures of Sakura and Sasuke, but theirs had knifes sticking out of them.

Now thought, the room was what he personally thought it should be. A nice padded room with pictures of Sasuke and Sakura and a bound Hinata in a straitjacket and a muzzle. Not one piece of Naruto to be found. 'She really needs some help.'

Next there was Tsunade. She seems to have some mother issues. She wants to shelter Naruto as much as she can while at the same time trying not to care too much. It was really sad. Naruto didn't want to make her feel bad, just something to get her mind off of the stress of being a village leader. All Naruto could think to do was add blue dye to her sake, but this dye wouldn't turn her mouth blue, but all of her skin. 'Man is she going to be pissed.' thought Naruto with a wide grin of his now lime green face.

Naruto also did smaller pranks of people such as Kiba, gave him fleas. Ino, made the plants come to life in her flower shop. Ino wouldn't stop screaming, 'I think I can still hear her.'

"Now it's time for the grand finally." said Naruto as he stood up and turned to look at the sunset.

30 minutes later

Everyone in the village was closing up shop for the day or settling down for the day, when a tremor hit the village. Everyone was shocked, Konoha never has earthquakes. Another tremor hit the village, this puts every ninja in the village on alert. Another tremor hits, then another, then another.

Then to everyone shock, a giant clawed fur covered hand comes from behind the monument and slams on to the Forth Hokage's head. Then another giant fur covered hand comes down on to the First Hokage's head. From behind the monument rose the Kyuubi no Kitsune in all is glory. Every living soul in the village was petrified with fear. The Kyuubi then let lose a mighty roar that caused an earthquake that damaged almost all of the buildings in the village.

The people start to scream in fear and run for their lives when the Kyuubi opened its mouth and a ball of fire started to build up in its mouth. As people continued to run around in fear, the Kyuubi unleashed the fire from its mouth, people screamed in fear and pain as they were engulfed in the fire, but as soon as the fire cover the village the fire dispersed into the air.

To everyone's shock, the fire did no damage what so ever. Everywhere the fire hit was now covered in lime green paint. Everyone looked up at the Kyuubi to see that it was now grinning and snickering. The Kyuubi then transformed into orange paint and simple fell onto the village.

Naruto now stood where the Kyuubi was overlooking the now lime green and orange painted village will a smile on his face.

"Now nobody will forget this for a long time." Naruto said with his arms cross to himself as he smile a wide grin showing off his pearl white teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto the Mask Adventures 3

Chapter 3

The village was in absolute chaos. People were running in fear from the sight of the Kyuubi, everything was covered in lime green and orange paint, and a raging blue Tsunade was screaming at everyone.

Atop the Hokage monument stood the now lime green faced Naruto, who had a board expression on his face.

"Hmmm, I wonder what dirt I could find on everyone in the Hokage's office." Naruto said with a grin as he spun into a mini-tornado that zipped off towards the Hokage mansion.

Hokage's office

"Hah…I had no idea that Shizune had a birthmark on her left ass cheek." Naruto mumbled to himself as he sat in the Hokage's chair in her office. Folders of every member of the Konoha 11 and their sensei's cover the desk. "I wonder what other secrets I can find?" said Naruto as he reached for another folder.

As he was about to pick up the next folder, the now blue Tsunade and two ANBU, one covered in orange paint and the other lime green, slammed through the door. "What! Who the hell are you?" yelled Tsunade.

"Hello Tsunade, do you really have a mole on the right side of your right breast?" Said the grinning Naruto.

As Tsunade stared in shock at the unknown green headed boy sitting in her chair, the two ANBU could help but stare at Tsunade, as if waiting for an answer.

The next thing Naruto knew was that a fist was now in his face, he could fell his head bend into itself as he flew out the window of the office.

"If either of you tell anyone about the mole, I will kill you both." Said Tsunade as she glared at the two ANBU, who could only nod rapidly.

Naruto's landing zone, some time later

In the middle of the forest we find an unconscious Naruto, back to normal, laying on the ground with the mask on the ground next to him when Tenten came walking out from the forest line.

Tenten just stared at Naruto and then the mask. She walked over and picked up the mask. "I saw what this thing did to you, and I can't let it happen again." Said Tenten as she walked back towards the village, leaving Naruto in the forest.

As Tenten walked back towards the village she couldn't help but look at the mask. "How in the would did this simple looking mask change Naruto into, well, whatever the hell that was."

As she looked at the mask she saw that it shimmered from one side to the other. "What the?" she said as she stopped walking and turned the mask around to look at the back side. As the inside of the mask shimmered like before, Tenten's eyes seemed to dull, as if possessed by something, she stated to bring the mask closer to her face, and when it was within inches of her face, it flew out of her hands and landed on her face. The instant the mask touched her face the mask changed color from its normal brown, to a light green, the mask then seemed to melt from its wooden state into a substance made of wax like rubber. Tenten could fell the mask wiggle around her face, as if it were reshaping itself for her face. The metal piece that ran down the center of the mask melted into the lime green rubber of the mask, while at the same time Tenten could feel the mask cover her mouth and nose. She could feel the mask connect with her lips and cover her nose and enter her nostrils, allowing her the breath through her nose.

The top of the mask then shot out four tentacles that reached up above her head and landed on the back of head, near the bottom of her hair. As the tentacles melted together, Tenten could feel that the mask was not covering her hair buns, but moving along side them. The sides of the mask started to move back along the sides of her head. Tenten then felt the mask cover her eyelids, but she could still open her eyes and see. The sides of the mask covered ears and met with the back of the mask, still not covering her hair buns. Just as the sides of the mask and the back meet on the sides of her head, Tenten reach up to grab the mask, but just as she touched the mask she could feel two more tentacles shot out from the bottom of the sides of the mask and landed on the back of the mask, locking into place.

It was at that moment that Tenten couldn't help but think, 'This was a bad idea.' As a tear came out of her left eye and it looked like she was about to cry, she could feel a strong wind around her body causing her to spin around into a mini-twister. As she spun around she could fell her clothes reshaping and reforming into something new. For some reason she couldn't find it in herself to worry anymore, in fact, she was starting to like it.

When the twister came to a stop, a new Tenten could be seen. Her hair is still in its classic twin bun style and her hair color is still the same, but the skin of only her head was now lime green, but her neck was still it regular skin color. Tenten was now wearing a business outfit designed for a woman. A pair of black high heels, black silk pants, and an orange button business shirt with the sleeves folded up halfway up her forearms. She was also wearing a black silk business vest and a blue tie. The top button of her shirt was left unbuttoned and her tie loosened to give her a more relaxed look.

"Well I know Naruto could do some good with this mask, but I think ill give it a test run." Said Tenten as she continued walking back to the village.


End file.
